


A Brush Of Immortality: Rewritten

by The_Ashmaker



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ascension, Blood, Deities-freeform, Demons-freeform, F/M, Gore, Gunplay, Hell-freeform, Immortality, Knifeplay, Magic-Freeform, Metaphysical Manifestations, Reapers, Romance, Supernatural Elements, Swordplay, angels-freeform, heaven-freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-10-07 00:30:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17355554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Ashmaker/pseuds/The_Ashmaker
Summary: This is a redo of my original story. I felt that I didn't try hard enough and that the plot wasn't the best. So here is the rewritten version.





	1. New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Third person.  
> Beginning of a new rewrite of the story, I didn't want to delete the story, so here ya go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again for clarity, to simply put it, I wasn't happy with my original drafts, so I'm rewiting the story. Don't worry, most of the characters will stay the same, and while the plot will change, the main story arc is roughly the same. So without further ado, here ya go.

This universe is not the original. There were an almost infinite number of attempts, just to create the perfect space. All made by one being, this being holding limitless power. His name, or rather, what life of the almost indefinite universes called, was Zero. He was prayed to by all, right up until that universe would fail. After it failed, he wouldn't try to fix it. He believed that if he fixes the mistakes made by those that call that universe home, they won't learn from them and will make the same errors. Throughout his infinite life, he had no greater joys, than his wife, a woman he made a primordial after he fell in love with her, and his two boys, but as the saying goes, good things don't last forever. His sons revolted against his views, believing that if he can help, then he should. He stripped them of their power and locked the away. When his wife found out, she threatened to leave him if he didn't release their children, he killed her in a fit of rage. He sat for many years, all alone, refusing to release his sons, believing it was their fault his love was gone. This went on for eons, with his mental state constantly degrading till all sanity was lost. He forgot everything, his name, his love, everything, except his belief that his sons caused everything, fortunately for them, he forgot where he locked them away. Life became difficult in every universe, even his final creation, the perfect universe, the one we reside in. Many more eons pass, before his sons escaped. They went to the vault where Zero contained their power. Before they can get their full power back, he found them. The fight that commenced could be felt throughout every universe. They were victorious, but that victory came at a price, the rest of their power was lost, spread out between dimensions, as they've come to call the universes. This power gained sentience, becoming what we would call gods. Not only was their power lost, one of the brothers lost his ability to speak. The power that they did have, however made it possible for them to slay the gods, and regain their power. Their power was vastly different. One brother gained strength beyond compare, and speed to match, able to end fights with in the second they began. The other brother, who lost his ability to speak, gain immense reality warping capabilities. They stopped at the first universe to be created, but, they didn't slay all the gods, for they believed that if the power was used right, they were deserving of said power. They still slayed most of the gods that came across, as power is corrupting. Unbeknownst to them, however, was the fact that Zero lived through the fight, though he was greatly weakened, but still stronger then the two of them. He searched multiple universes looking, but never found them. He never destroyed these universes, using them as reminders, that he was once happy. After countless supereons, the brother had almost all their power back, after having slayed most of the gods, minus those they deemed worthy of the power. Their powers finally began to resemble each others, with one being able to bend reality better, and the other gaining strength. They went through the universes, searching for anything that may have absorbed any residual power. After their search came up empty, they took this universe as their new home. They have learned many things, most of which they would like to forget, but among that is the fact that their father is alive, and that they're still nowhere near strong enough to defeat him. So they trained their power, and the silent of the two warped reality to gift worthy beings powers, so they could help. They have changed their names countless times, but they have settled for names that work. The strongest of the two to the name James Grimm, as most life in this universe requires a last name. The silent of the two took the name Quiet, because that's what he is, though he warps reality to telepathically speak to people. This is the tale of how they defeated their father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, two things. Let me get the obvious out first. Yes, I couldn't come up birth names for James and Quiet, because no names worked, so I fixed the name issue by saying that they took up names so they could blend in. To add on to that, Zero is a character a friend of mine made. Secondly, and some point I plan on making a side story that goes more in depth with their lives. Ashmaker out.


	2. Chapter 2

It was supposed to be a recruitment mission, that's all. But as he stood there, he could tell it wasn't going to be that easy. Creatures he's only seen once, in a time he'd rather forget, were running rampant throughout the wearhouse his brother told him to go to. His white hair flowed down past his neck, stopping just above his back. His hazy eyes were filled with a truly ancient fear. He stood at the entrance, his black duster flowing behind him, revealing his white shirt and black jeans. His name was James Grimm. He was one of the two who built heaven and hell. A being capable of crushing universes with bare hands if he tried hard enough. But none of that mattered as he gazed at the beings before him. He and his brother called them demons, and they shouldn't be here. Their presence could only mean one thing, that their father had found them. But why would Quiet send me here, he thought. He was able to detect his presence so they could avoid him. Even James could detect it to a point, and now that he focused, he could feel a trace of Zero's power in the center. In fact, the demons seem to be circling it. He took a step back, slowly as not to be found. It proved to be futile, as one demon spotted him, and alerted the others. Quickly reaching his belt, he found his pistols and knives gone. Instead of running, he stood his ground. He didn't need weapons, they were just another way for him to use his power. One demon stepped forward, it was on all fours, its flesh a putrid green, and eyes a sickly yellow. It charged him, leaping at the last second. James flung his fist out, vaporizing it. Then the dam broke. Hundreds of demons, of all shapes and sizes, leaped at him. Most weren't able to attack, James having hit them before they could get close to do any damage. But a few were starting to get through, and managed to hit him. He called something within himself forth, something he'd said he would never use again, too many bad memories. He reached into the air, and summoned a sword, his sword. The one he used to survive, the one he used to defeat his father. Slicing through several demons, he began to make his way through. Anyone of them that came close was completely eviscerated. Arcs of power began to fly from the blade, causing more demons to fall. Black ichor spread along the ground, limbs and organs strewn about. James was getting tired, but they kept coming. They eventually crowded him in, his energy spent. Even with his durability and healing magic, he would fail. A sharp pain in his waist made him look down. A demonic arm was rammed through his gut, his intestines strung out on the hand. Looking back, he saw his father's face. It was almost identical to his own.

"I'm back, long time no see James, that's what you call your self, right son?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Don't call me son, Zero." James said.

"Now now, is that any way to talk to your father?" Zero admonished, twisting his hand. James gasped out, pain flaring throughout his body. 

"You are not my father, you lost that when you put me and Quiet in that hell hole." James said, spitting blood in his face. Zero just wiped the blood of his face.

"I'm not going to apologise for that, it needed to be done, you had to learn." He said.

"You were the one who needed to learn, you were letting life suffer!" James shouted.

"They were mistakes, they weren't supposed to exist, I just let it happen, as a test!" He shouted.

"Then what about mom, huh, what would you call her?!" James shouted. Zero yanked his arm from his stomach, and threw him.

"She was the most beautiful thing ever, you and your brother are the reason she's dead!!" He shouted.

"No, that was you and your fucked up beliefs that caused her death." James said, a sneer on his face. 

"You stupid, idiotic, child when will you learn that I was right?!" He said, emphasizing each insult with a kick.

"The day you kill me, Zero." James said.

"Then you're lucky that I'm still a being of honor, you'll have as much time as you need," he started, putting his foot on James chest, "but keep in mind, after a while I'll get tired of waiting." Zero finished, lifting his foot, and driving it down onto his skull. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All will eventually be explained.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something that needs to be know before reading this chapter, is that the Earth is much, much older, and humans have existed on it for about half it's long, long life, so yes, country bound heritage's are possible.

Falling. That's what James felt. He was falling. He knew he was still dreaming, the altercation with Zero only happened a few minutes ago. But he never seemed to stop falling. The darkness surrounding him wasn't part of this issue, as one might assume. It was what he could see beyond it. Memories, long forgotten, were flowing behind the veil of black. Horrors from his and Quiets time in the pit, from their journey through the universes. Tales of love and loss, hatred and sorrow surrounded him. The feelings generated becoming more intense the longer he fell. They were chipping away at something deep within his psyche, something he vowed to keep contained. It was a monster, a being of negative emotions, and it was getting loose. It was pulling against imaginary chains, running into a false cage wall. The more it fought, the more pain James felt. It was getting worse, the mental fortifications he had erected were crumbling. It was almost out, until James hit the something. He bolted upright in his bed, his wife staring at him in concern. 

"James, sweetheart, are you alright?" She asked, placing a hand on his shoulder. Was he alright? No I am not, he thought.

"No." He said, his normal smooth voice strained. 

"What's wrong?" She asked. For the first time since waking up, James faced her. She was beautiful, and the sight of her calmed him down instantly. He began to flood his mind with memories of their time together, and it helped to repair his mental fortifications. She was a god, one whose lineage was started by his power. Long ago, her great great grandfather absorbed some of his power, and became a god. He conceived a child, who's power was original, and this went on for four generations, until Emily was born. He was broken from his train of thought when she shook his shoulder. "What's wrong?" She asked, more urgently.

"Zero's back, gather the team in the great hall." He said. Emily nodded, her red hair moving in front of her blue eyes. 

"Okay, James." She said, her native accent coming through. Her lineage started in Scotland, and her accent was still strong. She got out of bed, not even bothering to cover her naked form. While she was getting ready, James took a minute to recollect his thoughts. Zero's found us, he thought. He got dressed, carrying his duster over his shoulder. He made sure his holsters and sheaths actual held his weapons. He grabbed his runes, and his spell book, and headed towards the great hall. The building had a sort of greek and roman style, with a modern twist. The hall had a massive center table, seats going around it's entire length. Hanging from the ceiling above it were monitors used to display information. At the head of the table was a set of thrones, large and ornate. Five in total. One James and Emily, as well as their daughter, Lilith. And another for Quiet. The fifth one, next to Lilith's, was reserved for the one she chose to marry. It had remained empty for the last fifty thousand years, since her birth. All of three were there waiting, as well as the rest of the team. The number of members ranging between one to two thousand. Quiet was the first to speak, telepathically sending the question to James.

"What wrong, brother?" He asked. James took in his appearance, it being roughly the same as his own, only Quiet had shorted hair, and was less muscular. He used the memories to fortify his mind once again. 

"Zero is back." James shouted, all members reacting with disbelief.

"What do you mean, father?" Lilith asked. Like with the others, James took in her appearance, further strengthening his mind. She had red hair like her mother, she had the same blue eyes too. 

"I seen him in a dream, and he told me that he's waiting." He said.

"He's telling the truth, I can feel a weak signature of his power somewhere on Earth." Quiet said. 

"The let's take him down while he's weak." Said Lilith. She even inherited her mother's spit fire attitude, James thought. 

"Everyone, we're going solo, so hold down the fort while we're gone." Lilith shouted. All members nodded in agreement. 

"Let's suit up." Said Emily. Quiet and Lilith went back to their room, while Emily just summoned her crossbow. They walked out side, waiting for the others. After thirty seconds, a black fog rolled in. It was odd, it flowed like a liquid and smoke at the same time. It seemed to radiate fear. Quiet stepped out of it, his duster fluttering in the breeze it generated. He had a lever action rifle strapped to his back, and a short sword at his hip.

"Show off." James said. Quiet simply grinned. Lilith arrived a few moments later, she simply had a duster, with metal gauntlets on her hands. 

"Let's go." She said. Quiet simply went away like smoke, it flowing away in a gust wind. James, Emily, and Lilith just ran there, easily reaching relativistic speeds. Buildings, people, and cars flashed by, nothing more than streaks of color on the edge of their vision. They arrived within ten minutes, having to run around traffic. They found Quiet there waiting for them.

"Took you long enough." He said. 

"Let's just get this over with." Said Emily. James just nodded. Going up to the door, he readied his fist. Throwing it forward, the door caved in, before flying into the massive building. The seen was just like his dream. Demons circling the trace of power. Instead of hesitating, James drew his pistols, and opened fire. The others fallowed suit, with Quiets hand moving the lever of his rifle at impossible speeds, with it barking as it fired magic bolts. Emily was doing something similar, with bolts flying out of it at incredible rates. Lilith was in the midst of it all, destroy demon after demon with her punches and kicks. When the demons managed to push through, James drew his knives. He began to tear into them. He threw one into the head of a demon, before jamming the other into the chest of another. Pulling his blade from the skull of the first demon, he drove both of them deep in the back of a dog like monster. Twisting he blades, he pulled them out, just in time to parry the attack of a sword wielding beast. He parried strike after strike, before he drew one of his pistols and firing it into the sternum of the creature. This carried on for hours, but finally, they managed to clear things up. They began walking towards the center, but they didn't find Zero. Instead they found someone else. 

"Who are you?" Asked James. 

The man looked up and, staring directly into his eyes, said, "I am Ashton Loxel."


End file.
